Promise
by oniks
Summary: "Berjanjilah untuk menungguku sampai aku kembali kesini" —kaihun;girl!Hun


ini fict genderswitch buat lo lo yang gasuka gs gausah baca ya daripada lo nek bacanya ntar, thanks.

.

cast; Jongin ;Sehun!girl

cuma pinjam nama difict say,a buak kak Sehun dan Kak Jongin maaf kalo ini nista wks;w;

warn; lemon yang gak asem**—typo **mungkin ada.

.

Promise

.

* * *

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang berada didalam sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang berhenti tepat dipinggir pantai malam itu. Kedua orang yang berada didalam mobil itu sama sekali belum ada mengeluarkan suara semenjak tiba dipantai itu sekita lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya gadis yang bernama Sehun berada dijok sebelah kemudi, namun yang ditanya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Jongin"

Akhirnya pemuda yang disebelah Sehun itu menoleh setelah Sehun memanggil namanya. Pemuda yang bernama Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun sebentar lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya pada laut lepas yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Besok aku akan ikut dengan ayahku ke Paris untuk mengelola bisnis nya yang ada disana dan kemungkinan aku akan kembali dua atau tiga tahun lagi atau kemungkinan aku tak akan kembali lagi kesini dan menetap disana"

Sehun hanya diam mendegar penjelasan dari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama empat tahun ini. Sehun mengepalkan tangan kirinya mendengar ucapan yang dari Jongin. Sungguh ia benar – benar terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin, ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya bahkan untuk mengedipkan matanya ia tak sanggup karena ia takut buliran air mata yang tergenang dimatanya akan jatuh ketika ia berkedip.

Jongin heran kepada Sehun yang tidak merespon ucapannya biasanya Sehun akan merespon apapun yang ia katakan namun kali ini ia berbeda, "Sehunna" ujar Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

PLUK

Akhirnya pertahanan Sehun runtuh seketika, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya turun saat tangan milik Jongin menyentuh tangannya, "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Jo –Jongina"

"Maafkan aku" Jongin bisa merasakan lehernya yang basah saat ia memeluk Sehun, "Aku benar – benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahku"

Sehun meremas jacket yang dikanakan Jongin, ia meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin dengan air mata yang terus mengair dari mata indahnya.

"Aku memang sudah berjanji dengan ayahku saat aku sudah selesai dengan urusan pendidikan ku disini aku akan membantu urusan bisnisnya yang ada disana"

Jongin terus mengecup surai milik Sehun sesekali ia juga mengecup daun telinga Sehun.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Dulu aku tidak serius dengan janjiku itu dan ku pikir ayahku juga tidak terlalu serius menanggapi janji itu. Dan tadi sore ia menagih janjiku dan ia memintaku untuk memenuhi janjiku dulu"

"Bodoh"

Sehun memukul punggung Jongin berulang – ulang sambil bergumam bodoh yang diselingi dengan isakan kecil. Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun, ia menarik dagu Sehun yang tertunduk. Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan air mata seperti anak kecil. Tak lama ia menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang tertutup, ciumannya turun ke ujung hidung milik Sehun. Gadis yang memilik marga Oh itu hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan yang diberi oleh sang kekasih.

Kini bibir Jongin serta bibir milik Sehun sudah menyatu saling melumat bahkan lidah Jongin berusaha untuk menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti membuka bibirnya memberi jalan untuk lidah Jongin. Kedua tangan Sehun meremas surai Jongin menikmati ciuman panas yang sedang dilakukannya dengan sang kekasih.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat tangan Jongin mengelus punggungnya dari luar. Sehun meremas bahu Jongin kuat agar lelaki yang tengah menciumnya itu melepas tautan bibirnya, Jongin yang mengerti melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kecupan Jongin semakin turun keleher putih Sehun.

"Nggh"

Sehun semakin menjenjangkan lehernya saat Jongin semakin liar menjamah lehernya. Seluruh bulu yang ada ditubuh Sehun seketika naik saat tangan Jongin perlahan mengelus gundukan miliknya, pasalnya baru kali ini kekasihnya itu menyentuh benda kenyalnya itu.

"Jo –Jong" Sehun mengerang kecil saat tangan Jongin mulai berani meremas payudara miliknya yang mungil. Jongin menarik wajahnya dari leher Sehun setelah menggigit kulit leher Sehun, namun kedua tangannya tak behenti untuk menjamah payudara Sehun.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya wajahnya tak lama ia tersenyum saat Jongin yang juga menatap dirinya, Jongin bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang memerah meskipun tidak terlalu jelas karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari bulan dari luar kaca mobilnya yang terbuka.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku Sehunna?" tanya Jongin setelah ia melepas kedua tangannya dari payudara Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk menungguku sampai aku kembali kesini"

"Jika kau tidak kembali?"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali kesini kembali kepadamu apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, kau mau?"

Jongin kembali meraih dagu Sehun dan mengecup bibi milik kekasihnya itu karena Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab permintaan dari Jongin.

"Akan kubuat kau mau menungguku Sehunna" Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya saat bibir Jongin kembali mengulum bibirnya, ia bisa merasakan saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya menjadi duduk diatas pangkuan Jongin.

Mungkin Sehun terlalu terbuai dengan bibir atau tangan Jongin yang terus menjamah tubuhnya hingga kini ia baru sadar bahwa bagian atasnya sudah tak terbalut oleh apapun. Sehun terus mendesah dan memanggil nama Jongin kala tangan atau bibir Jongin menyentuh titik sensitifnya, seperti saat ini bibir Jongin mengecupi dada kirinya sedangkan tangannya menjamah dada bagian kanannya hingga Sehun terus saja mengerang.

"Ngh Jong –ah"

Satu desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun saat tangan Jongin menelusup masuk kedalam dress pada bagian bawah privatnya. Jari – jari milik Jongin berusaha untuk mencari lubang surgawi milik Sehun. Gadis berperawakan tinggi itu kembali mengerang saat salah satu jari Jongin berhasil menerobos lubang surgawinya.

Jongin melepas kuluman pada dada Sehun ia mengusap peluh Sehun yang mulai bercucuran, ia kembali mengulum bibir Sehun saat ia menambah satu jarinya masuk kedalam lubang milik Sehun. Jongin bisa merasakan kekasihnya itu terkejut saat ia mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya. Tak lama kemudian ia melepas tautan bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum saat bibir Sehun terus mengerang memanggil namanya, ia bisa merasakan saat lubang Sehun semakin menjepit jarinya yang kini menjadi tiga didalam lubang Sehun.

"A –AHH" Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas dada bidang Jongin setelah mencapai puncaknya.

"Sudah puas eoh?" tanya Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun, ia menarik wajah Sehun dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun. Selagi ia mencium Sehun tangannya bekerja berusaha untuk melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam celananya.

"ARGHHHHHHH Hiks"

Sehun langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mencengkram erat bahu Jongin, saat kejantanan Jongin menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Jongin tidak bergerak ia membiarkan Sehun sampai gadisnya itu berhenti terisak lagipula ia juga tak bisa bergerak mengingat posisi Sehun yang berada diatasnya saat ini. Dan mereka saat ini tengah bercinta didalam mobil yang memiliki ruang cukup terbatas.

Jongin mengecup kelopak mata Sehun secara bergantian lalu turun kehidung dan berakir dimulut Sehun, "Bergeraklah perlahan agar rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang" bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibir Sehun.

Sehun perlahan menaikkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya masih terus mencengkaram erat bahu Jongin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena masih terlalu belum biasa dengan milik Jongin yang berada didalamnya.

"Ahh"

Akhirnya Sehun mendesah juga setelah tusukan yang kelima, mungkin penis milik Jongin menyentuh g-spotnya. Kedua tangan Jongin membantu gerakan tubuh Sehun keatas dan juga kebawah, semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat hingga Sehun berkali –kali mengerang serta Jongin yang melenguh nikmat karena kejantanannya yang dijepit.

Salah satu tangan Jongin mengarah kearah tombol yang berada tak jauh dari setir. Setelah berhasil menekan tombol itu perlahan atap mobil sport miliknya terbuka. Angin malam yang berada dipantai itu tak dirasakan mereka berdua mengingat kegiatan panas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Sehun bisa merasakan sedikit angin yang menyentuh kulitnya yang terbalut apapun, ia memandang sekeliling yang ternyata menampilkan ombak pantai yang bergemuruh serta beberapa dahan pohon yang bergoyang karena angin. Ia semakin mempercepat intensitas gerakan tubuhnya saat dirasa dirinya dan juga Jongin akan mencapai puncak.

Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun hingga penisnya semakin dalam masuk kedalam tubuh Sehun saat penisnya mulai menggembung dan menyembur cairan masuk kedalam milik Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Sehun setelah ia orgasme tubuhnya kembali jatuh pada dada bidang Jongin yang masih terbalut kain.

Sehun mengernyit bingung saat Jongin masih memakai pakaian lengkap sedangkan dirinya dress yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya kini sudah melayang. Ia menarik wajahnya dari dada Jongin lalu menatap Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun malah memukuli tubuh Jongin membuat lelaki yang berada dibawahnya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih memakain pakain lengkap sedangkan aku seperti ini?! YA KAU CURANG SEKALI JONGINNA"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun, ia segera menahan tangan Sehun yang memukuli tubuhnya, "Jangan membuat adikku kembali bangun" ujar Jongin. Seketika Sehun langsung diam dan kembali memeluk Jongin.

Jongin kembali menautkan alisnya mendengar Sehunyang kembali terisak, "Hey ada apa lagi eum?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin Sehun terus saja terisak dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada t-shirt Jongin yang basah.

Jongin yang sedikit gemas melihat Sehun menarik dagunya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun lalu turun kehidung Sehun dan terakhir bibirnya mendarat dibibir Sehun yang masih terisak. Jongin perlahan membalik posisi mereka menjadi Sehun yang berada dibawahnya meskipun agak susah karena ruangan dimobil sport miliknya yang sempit itu.

Jongin melepas kuluman bibir mereka, ia perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang indah karena cahaya dari bulan yang sedikit menerangi wajah cantiknya dan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Kedua kelopak mata Sehun perlahan terbuka, ia ikut tersenyum saat senyuman milik Jongin pertama kali yang ia lihat, "Saranghae" bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibir Sehun.

TAR TAR TAR

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya kelangit ia kembali menangis saat beberapa kembang api membentuk love sign dilangit, "Nado –hiks nado saranghae" Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin dan meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya itu.

"So will you waiting for me until I return again to you, I promised I would come back hereand get you back"

Sehun meraih bibir Jongin lalu mengecupnya, "Y –yes I will, aku a –akan menunggumu kembali hiks"

Jongin tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Sehun yang mengalir dengan ibi jarinya, "Aku akan kembali aku janji" ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan ciuman dibir Sehun. Dan menjadi awal permainan mereka yang panas tadi ditemani oleh cahaya bulan yang indah serta tiupan angin laut yang terus menyapa kulit mereka yang bergesekan.

**—•••—**

**5 years later**

"Annyeong congcaenim"

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai guru itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari murid –muridnya yang akan meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Bye – bye congcaenim cantik"

"Hati –hati Chanyeol ah"

Anak lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu menyengir lalu melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan sang guru, "Baekki, Yeolli pulang dulu ya bye~"

Sehun yang berstatus sebagai guru itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah murid perempuan yang masih mewarnai. Ya Oh Sehun saat ini bekerja sebagai guru disalah satu playgroup yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Beberapa keluarga dan teman Sehun tak menyangka jika Sehun bisa bekerja sebagai pengajar untuk anak –anak yang dulu merupakan salah satu pekerjaan yang dibenci oleh gadis bermarga Oh itu. Namun kini ia malah mengabdi sebagi guru playgroup yang sudah lima bulan terakhir ini dijalaninya. Entah apa yang bisa mengubah Sehun yang dulunya begitu benci dengan anak – anak kini ia terlihat begitu senang jika anak – anak muridnya melakukan hal – hal yang lucu dimatanya.

"Baekki belum dijemput mama?" tanya Sehun yang kini sudah duduk disebelah murid perempuannya itu.

"Hali ini Baekki tidak dijemput mama Caenim" ujar anak perempuan yang dipanggil Baekki itu.

"Lalu Baekki tidak pulang?"

"Baekki pulang kok tapi nanti ajucci baekki yang menjemput Baekki caem"

"Ahjussi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut hingga Sehun mencubit pelan pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"Ajucci Baekki caaaaaaaaaaaangat tampan caenim, kemalin caat Baekki macih dipalis Baekki celalu digendong jucci"

"Benarkah?"

"Pacti nanti caenim cuka pada jucci cepelti Baekki yang cuka pada Yeolli"

"Eh?" tak lamapun Sehun tertawa melihat pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit merona saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya yang tadi, "Baiklah Caenim akan menemai Baekki menunggu ajucci Baeki" ujar Sehun yang meniru suara anak –anak pada Baekhyun yang merupakan nama asli dari Baekki.

Akhirnya Sehun menemani Baekhyun yang masih mewarnai sesekali ia tertawa melihat tingkah polos dan lucu salah satu murid kesayanganya itu

"Caenim"

"Ya?" tanya Sehun bingung yang melihat Baekhyun memegang area privatnya.

"Baekki mau buang ail"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Baekhyun dan membawa Sehun kekamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kelas. Usai buang air kecil Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh digendongan Sehun.

"AJUCCIIIIIIIIII" teriak Baekhyun yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan, ia meronta dalam gendongan Sehun untuk segera turun. Sehun yang mengerti pun langsung menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

BRUKK

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sontak Sehun serta lelaki yang dipanggil ahjussi oleh Baekhyun tadi langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"HUWEE JUCCI"

Suara tangisan dari Baekhyun mampu mebuat kedua orang yang saling pandang tadi melepas kontak mata mereka. Lelaki yang menggunakan kaca hitam yang merupakan paman dari Baekhyun langsung menggendong Baekhyun.

"Jo –Jongin" gumam Sehun pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh lelaki berkaca mata hitam itu. Sehun semakin yakin bahwa itu Jongin kekasihnya saat lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya. Itu senyuman itu milik Jongin dan Sehun sangat hafal sekali.

"Baekhyun akan terus menangis jika disini lebih baik kita ajak dia keluar"

Sehun terpalu mendengar suara lelaki itu, dan benar lelaki itu Jongin kekasihnya. Tak lama pun ia tersenyum dan berteriak, "Tunggulah aku ambil tas Baekhyun dikelas"

…

Saat ini Jongin serta Jongin tengah duduk diatas bangku panjang yang berada ditaman, karena Baekhyun memintanya saat menangis tadi. Belum ada yang mulai berbicara diantara keduanya karena mereka masih merasakan canggung setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, meskipun mereka sering berkomunikasi melalui telepon ataupun social media lainnya tetapi tetap saja ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah empat tahun terpisah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau ini apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain itu? Kau selalu itu yang menjadi pertanyaan pertamamu saat kita berkomunikasi bahkan saat bertemu pun kau manggunakan kalimat itu untuk pertama kali bertanya"

"Menjadi seorang guru banyak yang berubah darimu bahkan kau lebih cerewet"

"Hey aku tidak cerewet" protes Sehun tidak terima. Jongin tersenyum ia menggenggam jemari Sehun yang sudah lama tidak ia genggam.

"Aku benar – benar merindukanmu"

Sehun balas menggenggam jemari Jongin ia pun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin yang semakin tegap, "Aku juga bahkan aku sangat sangat merindukanmu" Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Jongin mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk kembali lagi kesini dan ada satu janji yang belum aku tepati lagi"

Sehun menarik kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, "Apa itu? Kenapa janjimu banyak sekali?"

"Menikahimu"

Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Jongin.

"Satu janjiku yang belum aku tepati lagi menikahimu dan hidup bersamamu sampai akhir hayat" Jongin bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduku menjadi duduk berlutut pada Sehun tanpa melepas jemari mereka yang bertautan.

Sehun meremas jemari Jongin yang ia genggam"Jo –Jongin" lirihnya.

"Jadi maukah kau membantuku menepati janji itu?"

Kedua mata Sehun sedikit memburam karena air mata yang tergenang, "Apa ak–"

"JUCIIIIIIII"

Baru saja Sehun membuka mulutnya suara lengkingan dari Baekhyun memotongnya untuk berbicara, "Juci ayo pulang Chichi pacti lapal menunggu Baekki pulang ah ya cebelum pulang kita beli ec klim untuk Chici lalu– caenim menangic?"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan ucapanya saat melihat mata Sehun yang sedikit memerah, "Eh? Tidak caenim tadi kelilipan. Yasudah kita pulang saja lagian ini sudah menjelang siang nanti Baekki dicari sama mama"

Jongin menggeram kesal kepada keponakannnya yang datang disaat tidak tepat ia langsung berdiri dari acara berlutut dihadapan Sehun dan menggendong Baekhyun.

"Juci cenyum dong"

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibir Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya yang sedikit kotor karena Baekhyun tadi bermain pasir yang berada ditaman itu. Jongin bisa merasakan saat sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Ya aku mau, aku mau membatumu menepati janjimu itu aku mau menjadi ibu untuk anak – anakmu kelak dan hidup bersamamu"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar bisikan dari Sehun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun, Baekhyun yang melihat pamannya berciuman dengan ibu guru disekolahnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"IHHH JUCCI JANGAN BELCIUMAN DIDEPAN BAEKKIIII"

.

END

.

* * *

lol setelah selesai uas aku langsung kepikiran buat nc kaihun dan tara inilah jadinya meskipun agak absurd;v kemarin saya typo maksudnya uas bukan uts. kalo agak aneh maklumi ya udah sebulan lebih saya gabuat fict nc hiks.

thanks for reading

**review?**

**dont be silent reader guys**

**27**mar**14**


End file.
